


The Legend of Hetalia: Breath of the Wild

by Englands_Scones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Based off a comic I made, Crack, Hetalia Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englands_Scones/pseuds/Englands_Scones
Summary: I did get the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild game on my Wii U. I LOVE it. So I thought, 'What the hell? Let me make a fanfic cross over.'The only reason why it's marked Major Character Death is because you do die in the game. Don't worry. You come back after a few hours. The main four characters are America, England, Prussia, and Italy. They represent Red, Green, Blue, and Purple Link. This is before the events of Breath of the Wild, so Linky-poo is still asleep.





	1. Welcome to Hyrule!

England awoke on the side of a hill to the sound of silence. Pure silence.  
He sat up and looked around. He definitely wasn't in Europe anymore.  
There were rolling green hills in every direction. There were trees everywhere, full of apples and very green and tall. In the distance loomed a dark castle. He jumped as something shifted beside him. Not something... but someone. Actually, many someones. To his right was America, wearing odd red clothes and a hat with a shield and a sword slung over his back. He looked to his left and saw Prussia with Gilbird perched on his head. The yellow chick was pecking at Prussia's nose, trying to wake the country up. Prussia was wearing identical clothes to America, but in the colour blue. Prussia was armed with what looked like a bow and a bunch of silver-tipped arrows. At England's feet was Italy, wearing purple with no obvious weapon equipped. England took time to look at what he was wearing. He wore a short-sleeved robe over a green outfit. He had a green hat like the others and had an old book with runes on the cover in his pocket. He opened the book. The pages were blank. _Great. I get a useless journal to defend myself from the wild animals that could potentially rip out my eyebrows._ he thought to himself.

Prussia and the others stirred sleepily, opening their eyes to look at the sunrise. It would have been very pretty, if that gigantic cloud of bad purple juju and black smoke wasn't circling that evil castle. Unfortunately, it was.  
"Dudes! Where are we?" America said, straightening Texas.  
"Ve! Where's Germany?! I fell asleep and now Germany's gone!" Italy said tearfully.  
"Prussia, where are you going?" America asked.  
"I claim this land in the name of the Awesome Me!" Prussia said, holding his bow in the air. 

_Rise, young heroes..._ a voice said.

"Oh! Cool! We're heroes!" America said.  
"Who the hell said that?! Get out of my brain, woman!" Prussia said angrily.

_Calamity Ganon grows stronger every moment... Find a way to stop him... I am counting on you..._

"Oh, so now she's counting on us. She infects our brain and now she wants us to help her! Well, sucks for you, disembodied voice!" Prussia said, hitting himself on the head.  
"You probably don't want to do that. It could permanently affect your brain's processing abilities." England said, putting his rune book away.  
"Oh! England! You're here too?" America said, pulling out his sword. He waved it around in the air, testing its weight. "What are the odds that we'd find you here?"  
"One in five billion. I'd rather be anywhere else at the moment." England said moodily.  
"Is there pasta here?" Italy asked, looking around. "I wish Germany was here..."

"You know, we might find some answers if we head to that dark and mysterious castle over there." America said, pointing in the direction of the rising sun.  
"Yes. Let's head towards obvious suicide." England said. "I say we climb that tower. It will give us a better view of our surroundings. It's on the way to the castle."  
"Sounds like an awesome plan, almost as awesome as me!" Prussia said.  
"Then let's do it! Team America! Onwards!"  
"Team America???" England and Prussia said, frowning.  
"I don't like heights..." Italy said.

"Ve! Remind me never to climb a tower like this ever again!" Italy gasped. "Pasta... I need pasta..." Italy gasped, finally reaching the top.  
America was bent over a console at the centre of the tower. "Yo, guys. It looks like there's a port for a phone here."  
Prussia, Italy, and England joined him at the centre.  
"Mein Gott! It does!" Prussia said. "It looks like one of your expensive and easy-to-break iPhones."

America flashed him a look of annoyance, but pulled out his iPhone and placed it in the slot. It fit perfectly. The tower shook and turned from orange to electric blue.  
"I think you just activated it..." England said in awe.  
America tried to remove his phone, but it wouldn't budge. The stalactite that hung over the console started to turn blue, and white runes floated across its surface. A drop of blue something-or-rather fell onto the phone, splattering them with blue liquid.  
"Guys!" America said. "Look at that! I thing my phone got an upgrade! This is way better than trading it at an AT&T store."  
"Ve? What has been upgraded? It looks like a regular phone to me..." Italy said, peering over America's arm.  
America pulled to phone out of the console and started to open every app. "It doesn't need to be charged anymore, that's one thing. I don't see any other differences except the Map application. Apparently, there's only a map of wherever we are. I can't search directions to McDonald's or things like that. The tower we activated only gave us a tiny piece of the map, but the rest is blue swirls."

"Va bene!" Italy said. "So do we have to climb more towers to get the other pieces of the map?" he added with a note of dread.  
"No. Only America will have to. It's his phone." England said.  
"Veee~ At least I don't have to climb any more towers...." Italy said. He looked towards the horizon. "Who is that? It looks like a big bird..."  
"No! It's a man! A flying man!" Prussia said, running away from the edge. "Gott hilf uns!"  
The man landed on top of the tower and gave a deep laugh. "Oh ho ho ho! I see you've made it to the top of the tower! Get me some treasure and I will give you my paraglider!"  
"The old man looks like a homeless Father Christmas..." England whispered.  
Prussia snorted.

"Sorry dude! I already packed four!" America said, turning his hat over. Sure enough, a red, blue, green, and purple paraglider fell out of the hat. "Like the Boy Scouts say, 'Be prepared!' We're going to head to that castle and kick some Ganon-butt!"  
"But the castle-" the old man began.  
"Bye dude!" America said, jumping off the tower. He used his paraglider to glide safely to the ground.  
"Smell ya later, Santa Claus!" Prussia said, gliding after him.  
"Ciao!" Italy said, jumping after Prussia. It took him a bit to realise that he had left his paraglider at the top of the tower and fell to his death.


	2. Hinox, Lizalfos, Lynels, Oh my!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Quite. England has already finished the Old Man's tutorial, so he's got some runes in that little book of his.

It was night by the time Italy reappeared at the top of the tower. England was finishing a long conversation with the Old Man.  
"Thank you for letting me know." England said. "Oh! There you are, Italy. Didn't you jump off the tower? Why aren't you with Prussia and America?"  
Italy hung his head in shame. "I died..."  
"Oh..." England said awkwardly. "It... um... happens to the best of us. Anyways, this old man told me a lot about Hyrule."  
"Ve? Hyrule?" Italy asked.  
"The land we are in. They supposedly had sealed away a malevolent force called Calamity Ganon away with the Sword that Seals the Darkness one hundred years ago. It was said that the Hero of Time marched into battle with an army of guardians. The Four Divine beasts tried to weaken Calamity Ganon, as did the beautiful Princess Zelda. The Hero of Time failed to seal away the darkness, and was injured while defending Princess Zelda. He was placed in slumber for one hundred years. He has yet to wake up."  
"Ve~ That's scary!" Italy said.  
"Oh ho ho! It is indeed! When I first saw the four of you, I thought one of you must be the Hero of Time (my memory not being what it once was), but I was wrong!" the old man said. "America is far too conceited. Prussia is too mischievous and shifty, Italy, you are not brave enough, and England, you're book smart, but not strong enough."

"Not strong enough?!" England said, outraged. "I am Sir England of the British Empire! I am a superpower in our world! Many countries fear me, including this dummy!" he said, poking Italy in the head with a wooden stick.  
"Owwww...." Italy whined. "That hurts...."  
"Well, maybe you'll find a way to redeem yourself. Defeat Calamity Ganon and you will have my respect." the Old Man said. "Until then, good luck." the man disappeared in a flash of blue light.  
Suddenly, America and Prussia materialised out of nowhere, looking exhausted and dirty.  
"So, how did you die?" Italy asked.  
"Didn't die... Teleported. Ran into a hinox." Prussia said. Gilbird cheeped mournfully from his perch on Prussia's shoulder.  
"Then we ran from the hinox and into the desert. We got attacked by a bunch of lizalfos and a lynel." America said, banging his head on the ground over and over.  
"Hinox? Lizalfos? Lynel?" England asked, looking confused.

"Hinox is a big ugly troll with one eye. Lizalfos is a unicorn lizard thing... Lynel looks like a lion had a baby with a centaur... It shoots shock arrows." Prussia said, laying down on the floor. "I only have a fourth of a heart left.... Let me die...."  
"Bollocks." England said, shoving an Endura mushroom down Prussia's throat. He did the same with America and the two sat up.  
"Dude. What was in that mushroom?" America asked.  
"The old man told me that eating food would restore your health. We each have three hearts to start out with, but we can earn more by completing shrines and earning spirit orbs. When we have four, we can pray to the Goddess to ask for either a Stamina Vessel or a Heart Container. Stamina Vessels increase your stamina, and Heart Containers increase your health."  
"Ve. Is that why you have four hearts?" Italy asked.  
"When one of us completes a shrine, we each get one spirit orb. That means that you wankers can go to the Temple of Time and pray to the Goddess."  
"Va bene!" Italy said happily. He took out his purple paraglider and flew off towards the temple. "Pastaaaaaaaa!"  
"Well, shall we?" England asked, looking at Prussia and America.  
"Cowabunga!" America said, gliding off the top of the tower.  
"For Queen and Country!" England said, gliding after him.  
Prussia jumped off and said the only thing that came to his mind. "Mein arsch!"


	3. Prussia Calls a Goddess 'Fat'

At the Temple of Time, Italy was already there with four hearts. He had used his spirit orbs on a Heart Container.  
America had chosen a Stamina Vessel, because a hero's got to be strong.  
Prussia looked up at the statue of the Goddess warily. "She's a bit fat, ja?" he said loudly.  
"Prussia! Don't say such things!" Italy said.  
"Kesesesese.... I'm only calling it as I see it." Prussia said, shrugging. He knelt at the foot of the Goddess statue, put his hands together, and closed his eyes.  
 _Dear Goddess.... May I exchange four spirit orbs for one Stamina Vessel? Oh lord.... This is beknackt. Why am I even doing this? Why am I even here?_ he thought in his mind.

 _You are here because you have an important part to play, Prussia._ the Goddess said, he voice resonating in his head. _You just don't know it yet..._

"Get out of my head, you crazy woman." Prussia said aloud, his eyes still shut.  
England and Italy exchanged worried glances.

_Well, could you at least tell me what kind of a part I have to play? Cause it would be really annoying if you didn't, ja?_

_I will do even better. I will show you a strand of your fate that is yet to come._ the Goddess said.

Suddenly, Prussia felt a jet of hot air burn the side of his face. He opened his eyes. He was on the back of a black horse with a very showy saddle and bridle. He had a bow in his hand, far greater than his traveler's bow. He pulled back the string and sent an arrow flying into a gigantic purple monster's leg. The arrow was made of pure light. He saw three other horses, A green horse with a mint-coloured mane, a sandy paint with a mane like fire, and a light brown paint. On top of them were England, America, and Italy. America was hacking at the monster's legs with a glowing sword. England was trying to use magic to slow the beast down, and Italy was throwing glowing blue bombs everywhere.

 _Where are we? And where can I get an awesome bow like that?_ Prussia thought.

_This is your fight against Dark Beast Ganon. You will rise higher than ever before, but you will also fall lower than you've ever fallen. That is all I can tell you. We will meet again, Gilbert Bielschmidt. I will be watching your progress. And be a dear and don't call me fat. I'm pleasantly plump._

The battle faded around him, casting him into complete darkness. He opened his eyes and stood up to see a Stamina Vessel floating towards him. He took it in his hands and thanked the Goddess.  
"I know what we have to do." Prussia said aloud.  
"Ve? What do we have to do?" Italy asked.  
"We need to get a badarsch bow, sword, and some horses." He began to explain what the Goddess had told him.

"And you got this all from a vision?" England asked a few hours later. He had conjured a fire so that they could be warm as night approached. Italy and America were already sleeping.  
"Well, that and the fact that there was a goddess floating around in mein head!" Prussia snapped. He prodded the fire with a wooden stick.  
England consulted his rune book, which also served as a notebook for recording things he learned about the new world they were in. "So we had horses?" he asked after a moment of deep silence.  
"Ja." Prussia said, staring broodingly into the fire. Gilbird had gone to sleep in his lap. "Yours was green."  
"Green horses are a bit far-fetched, even for your imagination. But you couldn't possibly make that up, I suppose. They may have green horses in Hyrule. Who knows? This isn't earth, after all." England said.  
"Far-fetched? So says the person that thinks he's surrounded by fairies and flying mint bunnies all the time. Skesesesese...." Prussia snickered.  
"The Old Man said something about stables around here. You can tame and register your horse there, but it's somewhat difficult to tame some of them." England said, ignoring Prussia's comment. He stuck a Stamella Shroom on a stick and held it over the fire. "I suppose we could scout out for horses. That may help speed up our travel pace. We should do that tomorrow." he said, taking a bite out of the slightly burnt mushroom. "There is a stable somewhere nearby. I think the Old Man said Dueling-Something.... I can't think. I wonder if they have tea there, or at least soap...." he said, casting a barrier spell for protection before laying his head down on the ground. He drifted off, leaving Prussia alone to his thoughts.


End file.
